The present invention relates to a drawing co-ordinates input device used in a computer-aided-designing and drawing system or CAD.
Japan Patent Laid-open No. 62-59329 shows a conventional co-ordinates input device constructed by assembling a position detective tablet or a digitizer and a display device so as to display patterns or shapes on the display device.
Such a conventional co-ordinates input device provided with an integrated assembly of the digitizer and the display device fails to have a size indication function. Consequently, it is the purpose of the present invention to provide an input device for CAD of a type of an integrated assembly of the digitizer and display device provided with a size indication function.